


And...who were you?

by LogicDive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Don't take this serious, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, M/M, Relationship(s), blame it on the Nyx Hell people, idk if its even funny, its a bunch of crack, just crack, mom!gladio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: This is seriously just crack. It started out as Prompto being a MT and ended up as this. It's just a bunch of relationships, and stupid crap they say and do... please don't judge me.This is for my Nyx Hell peeps!  <3





	1. Mom?

Ok, this came about from an idea that I had come up with for an AU (which the more serious idea will still show up) I'm writing, and thanks to my lovely NyxNoct group, it went to crack. So, this is for my Nyx Hell people, hope you enjoy! 

Basic setup: Prompto was a MT, was saved and Cor Leonis has (basically) adopted him.

)*(

Prompto had learned a lot about being human, and being free to do as he wished, which was a far cry from his life serving the Empire. He had good friends who supported him and a kind man who had taken him in. But as he made his way into the kitchen to get a glass of water, stuffed Chocobo clutched to his chest, he hadn’t expected this…

Gladio stood in his kitchen wearing nothing but his underwear, his adopted father beside him in a similar state. It was obvious that they were speaking, but he couldn’t really hear them. “Dad?” 

The two jumped, glancing over at him as Cor cleared his throat. “Prompto, is everything alright?”

Nodding, he watched the two for a moment. “Gladio, are you having sex with my dad?” The shield actually blushed as Cor walked over to him.

“Where did you learn that?”

“Nyx.”

“Should have known….”

“Noctis too. I saw them in the training grounds, and Nyx was…”

Cor covered his mouth quickly. “Please, I don’t need to know about their sex life.”

Prompto nodded, feeling the hand drop away. “So, are you having sex with my dad?”

Sighing, Gladio looked at the Marshal for a moment, then back to the blond. “Um, Yeah…”

The two just watched one another for a few moments as silence reigned in the room. It got to the point that Cor was about to speak when his son finally shrugged. “Ok. Can I have some water?”

“S-Sure…” Gladio went to reach for a cup as the blond spoke again.

“Do I have to call you mom now?”

His head fell into his hands as the question registered. “For fucks sakes Prom….” 

Cor could only snort.


	2. I'm the mom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx meets Noct's friends for the first time and isn't quite sure what to make of them.

)*(

Nyx and Noct were a thing. Everyone knew they were a thing, but no one really commented on what that thing was. Even the King stayed out of it because things happened…

Despite that, the glaive didn’t really hang out with Noctis’ friends very often. He was a glaive first, which Noctis understood and supported, seeing he had to take his duties seriously as well. So between that, the ongoing fight with the Empire and spending his free time with his friends or Noctis, he hadn’t really met his lover's friends yet.

“I am Ignis, and this is Prompto-”

“He’s my boyfriend!” It was a rather new development, but one that Noctis had found endearing. Somehow Prompto had decided that he loved the advisor, not as a friend but, as he’d told Noctis one night: _‘I want us to have what Nyx and you have!’_ A few months later they had officially become a couple.

“Yes, I am the boyfriend and this is his mom.”

“Fuck you, Iggy, no!” Nyx looked beyond confused as the prince tried not to laugh outright. Ignis could only glare as violet-blue eyes quickly filled with tears.

“Fucking hell… Prom, don’t cry.” There was a sniffle, one single tear falling down the former MT’s cheek and all Gladio could do was give in. “...I’m the mom.”

“YAY!” Prompto literally glomped him as Noctis finally gave in and doubled over in laughter. “Seriously, I hate you all.”

“So,” Gladio glanced at the glaive, who still looked highly confused. “What’s up, mom?”

“For fucks sakes…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling 'for fucks sakes' is gonna be Gladio's tag line for a while... XD
> 
> omg why are you ppl liking this, but I luv you for liking it. XD
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated for this crack mess, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this thing deserves it... but kudos and comments are appreciated. XD


End file.
